


We are trying

by Karupinthecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Baking, Brotherly Bonding, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dead Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Bad at Self-Care, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karupinthecat/pseuds/Karupinthecat
Summary: Tim is working too hard for a holyday and Damian bakes a cake. Angst happenes.And Thats all you guys are getting out of this summary. ;)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 70





	We are trying

Tim needed a break. He had been working for hours, sending E-mails, reading documents, preparing a presentation. His Job at WE was constantly bothering him. The worst part was that this was actually his free week off, but nobody seemed to understand the word holyday anymore it seemed. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his Job at WE, but sometimes… sometimes there was a time and place for certain things. He had promised his girlfriend that on his free week he would take it slow. Sorry Steph… seems like that’s not going to happen. 

Tim stumbled to the kitchen while texting a colleague, apparently someone made a miscalculation for a project that had to be presented tomorrow, but they could not contact this person cause he was on vacation. How ironic, Tim thought. He would remember the name of that guy and ask him later how he did it and if he can teach him. Tim should be able to ignore these calls right? But he knew he could not enjoy anything knowing that there where people at his company who needed him. No, Bruce’s company, he reminded himself as he finished his text. 

When he finally looked up from his phone he was met with such a strange scene that for a moment all he could do was stare. Damian was behind the counter and he seemed to be… cooking? Or at least he was trying to. There was a cookbook next to him and he was surrounded by ingredients. Flour, sugar, eggs, … A cake, Tim’s mind helpfully supplied as he was taking in the scene. Damian was mixing cake batter with a very serious face, his tongue sticking out in concentration, clearly trying his hardest to not mess up. He is actually very cute, Tim thought when he spotted a little bit of cake batter stuck in Damian’s raven black hair. How did that even get up there? He wanted to laugh but he was also very confused at wat was going on. Damian wasn’t really what you would call a cooking person. He was more a “Cooking is for slaves and peasants” kind of person. Tim did not like to initiate conversation with the brat but he needed to know…

“Why are you making a cake?” He asked. 

Damian did not look up from the cake mold that he was carefully buttering, when he answered. “for someone who calls himself detective you still have a long way to go, Timothy.”

For some reason that sentence didn’t offend him, no, it actually made him happy in a way. After he changed his Superhero name to Drake, Damian finally started using his actual name to address him. It was nice. “Sorry Damian, my brain is taking a vacation for a week. You will just have to tell me.” 

“Vacation huh? Is that why you have been working all day? Tsk.” Damian spitted out in his usual snarky tone. 

Ughh, Tim didn’t want to say it, but Damian was right. He knew that he had to take this time for himself, that he had to enjoy it, but for some reason he kept gravitating back to his laptop. “Don’t judge me brat! You don’t know what its like! Sometimes it feels like that company would fall apart without me!” Was Tim complaining to fricking Damian out of all people about how hard his life was? Yes, yes he was. How strange, he thought, maybe it’s the cooking and the kitchen, it reminded him of … No he was not getting randomly emotional right now. 

But sometimes it was like Damian could read minds, like he could smell vulnerabilities, cause the next thing he said hit the nail on the head. “Alfred would not be pleased with you working after the hours, he would tell you to take you ‘brain vacation’ seriously.” Yup, that was Damian for you. Always saying things you try to avoid thinking about. Great, now he felt super duper guilty. He imagined Alfreds old face raising a judgemental eyebrow at him. Nop, Nop, we are not doing this now brain, not in front of his snarky little brother, nop. Think about something, change the topic… “So why are you making cake then? Is there a party going on somewhere?”  
Damian did not comment on the drastic change of topic, besides his usual ‘TT’. A silence fell while Damian put the cake in the oven. For a second it seemed like Damian was going to ignore the question, but when the cake was secure in the oven and the oven turned on, he sighed loud. “Of course YOU would not care to know.” He said bitterly, while he stared at Tim with cold eyes. “Its my Birthday, you dumb swine, and who else is going to do it? Father is busy and cannot cook, Richard is busy and cannot cook, you are busy and cannot cook and Jason can cook but he doesn’t care enough! Therefore I have to see to it myself don’t I? Its not like Alfred can cook from heaven, can he?!” Every word his voice had grown harsher and louder, and there was a furious fire flickering in his eyes. Before Tim could say anything, the fire was gone and replaced by a sudden eternal sadness, something that reminded Tim of Alfred so much that he nearly cried. Damian said down in a chair as if he could no longer stand up straight because of all the weight on his shoulders. Tim had never seen him like this, but it was very Bruce like. Bruce, Alfred, he was seeing a lot of things in Damian today in places where he normally only saw Talia. “Excuse me Timothy, today is not my best day for a lighthearted conversation.” Damian casted his eyes down. “Yeah… This year was not the greatest was it?” What else could he have said. That it was not so bad? That they where fine as long as they kept hope? He was not Dick. Again a silence fell, but this time it was the kind of silence that makes you think about things that could never be. It felt like hours before Damian spoke up again. “I am fourteen now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“So what are you planning to do?”

“Be more specific, Timothy.”

“It’s your birthday, right? Are you going to do something ? Besides making cake? Something fun?”

“Should I ?”

“Yeah, you should! You only become Fourteen once!” 

Now Damian looked up again. His eyes unreadable. “Mmm, Maybe I will steal the Batmobile and get take out.” He said seriously. Tim grinned. “Mmm, not exactly what I had in mind when I said fun, but maybe I could join you to the Batburger, I have been craving some nasty food.” Now they where both grinning at each other. “Fine, Timothy… but I am driving!” 

“Ok, sure” Tim was happy, It seemed like he was going to have a small vacation after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Tim before, I hope its alright. 
> 
> I did not want to write them having a fysical fight, I think they are out of that fase now. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it.


End file.
